


For the Heckovit

by Anonymous



Category: Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, References to Toontown Rewritten - Freeform, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "What I'm saying is," Riggy turns to face Clara, whose own arms are crossed. "It's totally worth the risk!"





	For the Heckovit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overwatch Emergency Communication Channel (I Swear, It's Emergency Only)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324573) by [ArcaneAdagio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneAdagio/pseuds/ArcaneAdagio). 



> This conversation is lovingly ripped off of the fic "Overwatch Emergency Communication Channel" by ArcaneAdagio, linked above. This particular snippet is found at the start of Chapter 6.

"Well, I'm not saying it _wouldn't_ be dangerous," Riggy hops off the stump he was sitting on, choosing to pace as he thinks of a way to reason with his sister. "But what I am _saying_ ," he walks to the pile of crates labelled 'EXPLOSIVES', patting the planks fondly.

"What I'm saying is," he turns to face Clerk Clara, whose own arms are crossed. "It's totally worth the risk!"

 

It doesn't ease up the crease on her forehead one bit, momentarily putting her gloved hand under her chin in thought. "I don't think: strapping fireworks," she gestures one hand towards him, the other holding out one finger. "Lighting them," she holds up another finger. "And then jumping through a portable hole," three fingers now.

"For the heckovit," she says this with accompanying airquotes. "Is worth the risk." She always was the more sensible of the two of them, always has been.

 

Riggy's mouth grinds to a tense line, but he's nothing if not stubborn. Also because it would be fun, hilarious if he plays his cards right.

"I'm still gonna do it," he says smugly. Clara sighs as she rolls her eyes, but smiles anyway.

"If you think I won't be there with popcorn to watch you, then you have another thing coming," her grin widens, and then he's off to work.


End file.
